Terrorist Pieces
by xMoymoy
Summary: A bunch of short oneshots will be plopped here. Ratings will vary as might genres. But all will revolve around Miyagi and Shinobu.
1. Dribble

**AN:** I dunno, I'll just dump any random ideas I end up writing that's related to Terrorist here. They'll start off with a short summary of what the piece will be about and then yeah, the actual drabble itself. Fun fun fun. I don't know what else to say.

* * *

**At a glimpse**: Fours years after Shinobu and Miyagi had gotten together, Risako had a baby (who I've randomly named Mai) with her new husband and Miyagi was given the task to babysit her for a while.

**Word count**: 1197

* * *

"Uh..." Miyagi stared down at the squirming baby in his hands, face and mind simultaneously a total blank. The massive-eyed baby giggled up at the much older man and quite charismatically spat some dribble on her chin. "...Alright then."

Mere seconds prior, the professor had answered the doorbell's ding-dong to be greeted with an out-of-breath, frazzled-looking ex-wife holding her six month old baby. Before the man was even able to utter so much as a greeting, Risako had already handed over the little diapered thing with a rushed, "LookafterMaiformewhileIgo,sorryit'sanemergencyandyourapartment wasclosebyandIneededsomeonet olookaftermydaughteruntilmor ningbye," and was already down the hall, turning into an elevator, and was out of sight.

So now Miyagi was left with the spitting little infant at ten PM without a clue as to what he should do with it. When he looked past the baby and onto the floor, he noticed a bag there with a baby bottle sticking out—thank God, baby supplies.

He tried to balance the baby in one arm as he grabbed the stuff with his free hand and kicked the door closed with his foot.

Leaving the baby goods on top of the couch, the suddenly grinning professor trekked over to the bedroom, headed toward the connected bathroom where he knew his boyfriend-lover-partner-soulmate was. As he reached for the knob, the door was already clicking open as Shinobu tiredly walked out, eyes barely open and rubbing his messy hair.

"Miyagi, who was at the—" The boy cut himself off with a sharp gasp, jumping back a foot when Miyagi had shoved the lively baby right up against his face. The twenty two year old university student rapidly blinked twice stupidly (how cute) as he realized his niece was the with him and his beloved.

"Haha," the elder of the two laughed, much too amused at Shinobu's shocked reaction. "Your face was amazing."

"Shut up, old man," the blond snapped, uselessly hiding his embarrassment under a scowl.

"Oi," Miyagi said, "Language. There's a baby here."

"So I've noticed." Shinobu leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his wonderfully topless and bare chest. "At first I thought you went into a twenty-second labour out there. But what are you doing with Risako's kid?"

As the small baby was starting to squirm more in his grasp, Miyagi had to hold her closer against his chest to ensure she wouldn't fall. "Risako just came and dropped her off. I think she said something about an emergency but she was gone before I could even ask."

"Huh." The boy huffed. "Some parent."

"Brat. She's your sister." The man winced as the baby unexpectedly whacked her tiny arm against his face, at which Shinobu evilly smirked at.

"Well, she should still have better supervision over her infant. Instead of tossing her over to her ex-husband, who she hasn't even spoken to in months." The blond sighed. "For all she could have known, you could have turned into an alcoholic or child molester during the time you've been apart."

"Always so dramatic." Miyagi sighed, which soon converted into a low grunt when the little devil child nearly flopped right out of his grasp. "You can have a little faith in me when I'm standing right in front of you, you know."

"Whatever," Shinobu muttered, eyeing his lover struggle with his niece. "Doesn't stop Risako from being irresponsible with her baby. And by the looks of it, she left Mai with someone who also has no idea how to care of an infant," he stated, arching a blond brow as the little girl smacked Miyagi's face again with a shrieking giggle.

"Geez." Miyagi outstretched his arms to bring some distance between the two. His attention was soon drawn to his smug boyfriend. "Instead of criticizing everyone who comes into contact with her, why don't _you_try holding Mai and show us all how it's done?" he challenged with a smirk.

Wordlessly, Shinobu held his arms out and took the baby from Miyagi, accepting the challenge. He hadn't been able to spend a whole lot of time with the girl, but he brought her close to his chest and held her in a motherly fashion, instinctively, like he'd been doing this all his life.

The professor had to frown when Mai almost instantly ceased her wiggling and squirming, cuddling up to Shinobu's bare chest.

"Heh." Shinobu smirked at the older man's defeated face. "This isn't very difficult. Don't know what you were doing that caused her to fight you so much."

"Quiet, brat," the man grumbled with a faint grin. He observed his beautiful terrorist gently stroke the child's pale skin, a smile smile gracing his lips. Miyagi loved seeing any views of the boy when he was smiling, since it was so rare, and seeing him now so peacefully with an innocent little baby in his arms made his heart want to melt from the obnoxious sappiness of the whole situation. "You'd make a good mama, Shinobu-chin. I'm gonna have to knock you up one of these days."

The blond scoffed a that idea. "Oh, please. If anything, you'd be the one bearing my child," he mumbled under his breath, causing Miyagi to mentally roll his eyes. "Besides, we already talked about how we don't want kids, unless your old age is causing you to forge—"

Shinobu abruptly stopped talking with slightly enlarged eyed and tensed shoulders.

His grey eyes slowly went downward, causing a slightly concerned Miyagi to do the same, and he saw that Mai had her lips planted on one of Shinobu's perky nipples, unsuccessfully trying to suck some breast milk out of it.

Immediately, Miyagi hollered with stinging laughter, leaning against the nearby wall and clutching onto his stomach. He barely heard Shinobu's whining and grumbling that "_No, Miyagi, it's not funny!_" or, "_Stop it, old man, you're going to kill yourself!_"

Once the man was able to contain his fit, he cheerfully eyed his lover's adorable pout and the fact that he was now placing one hand over his right nipple to block the baby's access. Miyagi smiled at the young adult and said, "Even a baby thinks you're the child-bearer of the relationship. Mama."

Embarrassed and entirely red in the face (and ears), Shinobu plopped Mai back into Miyagi's arms and hid back inside the bathroom, uttering a gruff, yet somehow squeaky, "Go feed her some milk, you lump."

Miyagi turned away from the door, grinning down at his ex-wife's baby girl. "You're an awesome baby, you know that?"

She uttered some kind of odd infant noise that the professor couldn't quite decipher.

He chuckled at her nonetheless, and as it died down, his face began to fall somewhat solemnly as he looked the kid in the eye and said, "But seriously though, nobody's allowed to touch and lick him there except me, alright?"

Mai spat up some messy dribble in response.


	2. Stretch

**At a glimpse**: An _AU _scenario where Shinobu and Miyagi try making love for the first time. Some forgetfulness, some shame/embarrassment, some comfort and resolution.

**Word count**: 1625

**AN**: Lemon warning, although I don't go into a whole lot of detail when I write these things. And swearing, but there will _always _be swearing in my writing.

* * *

Oh dear God—this was real, this was fucking _real_ and Shinobu was in bed with Miyagi, both naked—completely _nude—_and there was no backing down or time to change his mind because, _holy shit_, Shinobu was seconds away from getting fucked for the first time by the love of his life and destined soul mate and his mind was about to completely spaz over.

They've been making out for a good eight minutes, tugging on each other's clothing and groping at one another's body parts, until they were entirely bare and horny as fuck.

Just hearing Miyagi's hot breath breathing against his ear was more than enough to get the blond off, but he had to restrain himself. He had to show the older man he could do well in bed—he needed Miyagi to know he'd made the right decision by choosing Shinobu as his partner.

"Shinobu..." Miyagi groaned hotly into the teen's neck. The blond's dick would have hardened four times more from the mere _want _in the man's voice if his member wasn't already ready to burst.

"Ahh..." The boy panted, watching his lover sit back up through bleary eyes. Covering his chest with his arms (a feeble attempt to replace Miyagi's lost embrace), Shinobu watched the man slick his penis with some slick lubricant. '_So big_...'

Then Miyagi came closer, aligning his length with Shinobu's revealed entrance. The teen swallowed nervously, his partner looked back up at his eyes—Shinobu's heart skipped two beats—and he was asked, "You ready for it?"

He nodded instantly. "Yeah..." His body unconsciously tensed up while he braced himself for the upcoming penetration. "Just... go slow, okay?" Goddamn his squeaking.

Then, Miyagi began to push and, fucking damn, did it _hurt_. Indeed, the man was going slowly, but every fraction of a goddamn millimetre felt like... _fuck_, Shinobu didn't even know because he'd never been _stretched_so widely back there in his life. And he wasn't even certain how much Miyagi was inside right now (halfway? Two thirds?), but God, if it kept going in like that, Shinobu didn't much how much more he could—

"_Hurts_," Shinobu gasped, teary eyes clenching shut. "It hurts, Miyagi..."

The man went still, taking in the sight his his boyfriend—the ragged breathing, strained face, hands fisted in sheets like a lifeline. "Shinobu..." He paused, swallowing. "I'm just barely inside."

"Can't... It feels... I-I don't..." Shinobu's bottom lip quivered and he suddenly felt like the most feeble, unsatisfactory lover in existence. He was ashamed to look at his significant other; he brought an arm over to cover his eyes. "Please, I can't do this. Pull out."

Miyagi obliged and the boy felt himself able to relax his body a bit. He sat up and turned his back to Miyagi, hands covering his face, tugging a bit at his bangs.

Large hands winded around his chest and stomach and the miserable teen felt his lover hugging him from behind, nuzzling his blond hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," Shinobu uttered brokenly. "I thought I could do it." He sobbed dryly and added, "I didn't know it'd be so painful."

"It's alright." Miyagi stroked his love's pale skin and kissed the back of his head, which only minimally made Shinobu feel better.

The blond was the one who had always wanted to have sex with the man, he was the one to initiate this moment, and yet he was too inept and weak to even go through with it. He didn't want to think about how disappointed he had to have made Miyagi, but as of now it was the only thing on his mind.

"Shinobu-chin," he man said, "I know I read something on the internet that we should do which would help. Just trying to remember what it was."

"I don't know..." he responded feebly. God, if only he weren't a virgin—at least some sexual experience probably would have prevented this situation. Miyagi hadn't ever been with another guy; Shinobu was the gay one and he should have been more prepared and savvy about this. Unless, of course, Shinobu's body _specifically_ was the main problem. '_Oh, geez_...'

For about five minutes, they sat silently, Miyagi holding and rubbing Shinobu while the young blond wallowed in his own misery.

"Lie back down, Shinobu."

Face still buried in his hands, the boy croaked, "...Why?"

"Come." He sounded positive. "I want to try some stuff on you."

Shinobu ignored the idea of being some sort of human experiment, but complied to his lover's request, not wanting to furthermore let Miyagi down.

His back pressed into the sheets and he blushed wildly when Miyagi automatically spread his legs wide apart, without warning.

"M-Miyagi?" The boy couldn't see clearly what the elder was doing with the lube and his fingers, but having the other dominate over him with such confidence was kind of a turn on.

Offered a simple smirk, Shinobu flinched when something smoothly slid inside of his rear. "What..." The finger began moving around a bit, sliding in and out, and it felt pretty damn weird.

But regardless, Shinobu didn't make any move to stop him as Miyagi worked his finger. It was only until another finger joined the first—which hurt more, but was bearable—that Shinobu inquired what he was doing.

"Tight boys like you need to adjust," Miyagi replied. The fingers moved like scissors and Shinobu didn't necessarily enjoy it, but Miyagi was watching with slight fascination. "Come on, Shinobu, relax. Don't clench so much."

The blond wiggled his butt a bit against Miyagi's fingers, testing it. "But it feels so... weird..." It hurt less though. The feeling of being stretched wasn't that bad now. Actually, those two digits didn't hurt at all. Maybe Miyagi was onto something.

A third finger was added to the little collection—that hurt.

"Fuck, Miyagi." His brow furrowed while the man moved all of them inside his lowly loosening entrance. "When is it supposed to feel good?"

"Patience, brat."

"You probably don't even know, old man," Shinobu muttered, slightly writhing against the odd sensations. He wanted to distract himself from the discomfort. "Since you don't exactly have the most experience with men under your—Ah!" His body jolted when a finger abruptly bumped something inside him that shot immense pleasure through him.

From above him, Miyagi chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly label you as a man quite yet, kid." He nudged Shinobu's pleasure spot a second time, loving the way Shinobu would groan and arch his body.

Eyes shut and breathing heavily, Shinobu murmured, "Do it again..."

Miyagi instead withdrew his fingers altogether, which caused the teen to scowl at him—not that Miyagi could even try to take that scowl seriously with the way his whole face was flushed like that.

The man turned his attention to aligning his lubricated member up with the looser entrance and slowly pushed in as he had done earlier.

This time, the blond tried not to tense. He focused more on his breathing, exhaling slowly as the older man slid in. It wasn't quite as painful as it had been, but it was still hard to ignore the sting of being opened so wide.

Then Miyagi leaned forward and suckled gently on his neck, caressing a particular tender spot on the boy with his tongue. Shinobu wound his arms around his lover's back, spreading his legs even wider to give the man better access.

When Miyagi stopped pushing in, he breathily pulled away from Shinobu's creamy neck and asked, "You feel alright?"

Shinobu eyed the professor's slightly dazed expression and licked his lips. He knew the man probably felt pretty good being wrapped around so tightly. The blond was grateful Miyagi was being still for the moment and letting him adjust to his size. "I'm alright," Shinobu breathed. "Just give me another minute... It feels big..."

Miyagi smiled down at him and slowly stroked the boy's stiff member in his hand as Shinobu's body became accustomed.

After a little while, Shinobu carefully wiggled his ass against the man—which made Miyagi groan—and told him, "You can move now."

The professor started off rocking slowly, and when Shinobu appeared less pained and more pleasured, moans getting louder and hips moving rhythmically, Miyagi began pounding _hard _and they were both sweaty and lost in each other.

Shinobu ejaculated first, groaning out his partner's name, and the professor following shortly after, hugging the smaller body tightly against him as his semen shot into the blond.

Then they were limp and their bodies felt heavy as they laid on the bed, Miyagi on his back with Shinobu hugging him from his side, cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"...Love you," Shinobu said, though it was muffled into the man's bicep.

"Mmm."

"Felt good..."

"Mhmm..." The man stroked Shinobu's back with the arm that wasn't being snuggled against.

"Can we do it again? In the morning?" the blond asked, hopeful.

"Alright..." Miyagi sleepily groaned, turning over to smush the blond against him in his arms.

What they were both blissfully oblivious to was the pain and soreness Shinobu would have to deal with when that time came. But for now, they were happy and content knowing what they'd just shared and falling asleep naked together for the first time. Sex was a bittersweet thing.

* * *

**AN:** I don't even know how Shinobu survived during his actual first time smexing up with Miyagi. The guy just friggin' shoved it all in! Fucking rough, lol. Way to take a boy's virginity, Miyagi. Bravo.


	3. Brats

**At a glimpse**: The two have an argument over one another's jealousy, and after Miyagi denies his own past protective behaviours, Shinobu becomes fully intent on proving just how easily he can make the man jealous.

**Word Count**: 1884

**AN**: God damn Junjou Terrorist for not giving the Australian dude a name! Wikipedia said that William is a really popular name is Australia (don't care if it's true or not), so that shall be his name here. All throughout these drabbles, Australian dude shall be William (Will for short) if I want him to appear. That is all.

* * *

"Hypocrite!" Shinobu seethed angrily, eyes narrowed venomously at his older partner.

"And how am I supposedly a hypocrite?" Miyagi asked tiredly from his spot on the couch.

"You also get jealous!" the boy declared. "That time! The girl was clinging to me and you didn't like it even though we didn't do anything."

"That..." Miyagi groaned and stubbed out a barely-used cigarette in the ashtray. "That was one time. And I didn't know who exactly that girl was."

"Bull!"

"But with Kamijou, you're _always _suspicious about him and constantly need me to reassure you he's nothing more than a coworker."

"With good reason!" Shinobu paused for a moment to take a deep breath and calm his rage. "Half the time I come to your office, your hands are all over him. What else am I supposed to think? Especially when you tell me he's a homo."

"Exactly. He's a homo. I'm not," Miyagi stated solemnly.

Shinobu breathed deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. "You _are_a homo because you're dating me."

"Not." The man reached into his pocket for another cigarette. Shinobu didn't even bother asking why he couldn't just keep the cig he was smoking moments before instead of wasting all of them. "I simply happened to make an exception for a bratty blond kid who won't get off my back at the moment."

"What about that other time with my Australian friend?" Shinobu was persistent. "I was with him and you just dragged me away!"

"I wasn't jealous of him," the man lied. Even now when he thought about how easily Shinobu could smile around him he couldn't help but feel slightly angered. But Shinobu didn't need to know that. "I would have took you anyway. If I hadn't brought you to see sensei, then right now you'd be in Australia."

The blond thought Miyagi's heartfelt confession at his sensei's grave, and sudden had a hard time keeping himself from crawling into the professor's lap to snuggle the life out of him.

Exhaling a long puff of smokey chemicals, Miyagi calmly said, "Instead of trying to point fingers at me, perhaps you should instead work on controlling your temper when it comes to seeing me with other people." He inhaled his drug. Exhale.

"You're in denial." Shinobu huffed in his annoyed state. "I bet you'd hate it if I brought home another person. Someone attractive. And brought them into my bedroom with me. With the door closed."

Scratching his head in disinterest, Miyagi leaned forward and plucked the newspaper from the coffee table in front of him. "Do whatever you want." He opened to some random article and began reading about how the zoo's elephant gave birth just recently.

Shinobu fumed at his partner's lack of care and promptly stormed away and locked himself into his own room. He couldn't believe Miyagi sometimes—how he could wave his feelings off as nothing and disregard them as insignificant. It pissed Shinobu off and made him feel smaller and of little importance to the man.

He knew Miyagi loved him pretty badly (but not as much as Shinobu loved him. Nothing can come close to that), but dammit, the bastard can put in a little effort every now and then to _show _it to the blond. Then Shinobu wouldn't feel so shitty at times like this.

* * *

Miyagi hadn't had any of Shinobu's attention in days. Ever since their argument, the blond had been ignoring the man and avoiding any kind of contact. The boy was pissed—every time the professor tried to simply speak to the boy, he'd receive a very menacing look at blatantly read _Bitch, we're fighting. Piss off_.

As much as the professor was reluctant to come to terms with it, he was getting slightly lonely. It was a weird switch from constantly being given attention from Shinobu to not being able to even come near him. This also meant he hadn't had any sex with the blond. Or received kisses and hugs that always managed to make the man feel warm, special, and very much loved.

He didn't know how long this would last, but he figured the blond would break soon. Shinobu had to—Miyagi was surprised the kid hadn't broke after the first day.

For now though, Miyagi only had to sit and endure until Shinobu would come crawling back into _their_bed in the middle of the night to cuddle and mutter apologies to him. Then Miyagi would hold him while the boy melted and lovingly murmur his own silent apologies.

Then they'd fuck like savage beasts until the sun went up.

Miyagi was on his laptop on the couch after coming home from a short day of work when suddenly the door flew open.

The professor wouldn't have paid any mind to it, but when he heard a foreign second voice speaking, the man had to look up at the two who had just waltzed in.

Miyagi's eyes furrowed when he realized it was that foreign Australian guy. And he had an arm around Shinobu's shoulders.

When the shorter blond noticed Miyagi's peeved presence on his couch, his brow arched as his face went dumb. "Miyagi? I thought you were at work."

Still eyeing the arm slung around _his_ kid, Miyagi muttered, "Didn't have a lot to do today." He thought he'd already told the blond he would probably be returning home early today, but it seemed the little shit had been ignoring him. And _now_the brat was talking to him.

'_Unless... Shinobu's planning something_.' Miyagi's mind grinned victoriously. '_Yeah, that's definitely it. Especially considering our argument..._'

"Oh," was all Shinobu said. Miyagi went back to his laptop, intent on disallowing Shinobu's presumably weak plan to work.

But he still listened. "Now what do we do?" the taller blond guy asked Shinobu in English.

"It's alright," Shinobu muttered back, also in English. "We can still do it... come here."

The professor listened to the footsteps disappearing into Shinobu's bedroom. He wasn't sure whether or not the blond was finished testing him, but that didn't matter. Miyagi would be prepared for anything.

Some moments passed when Miyagi heard some shuffling noises that emitted from the bedroom. Then a moan.

It was short and slightly muffled, which made the man believe he'd misheard, but then he heard another one slightly louder, this time from Shinobu.

Then the professor froze, eyes widening, as he heard two voices groan together in union—like they were feeling pleasure.

Still trying to play it off as a trick, Miyagi tried not to think anything of it, but then he heard a silent _Oh, god _and a sound like falling on the mattress.

The man got up and crept closer to the door, needing to hear better... and determine just what the fuck they were actually doing.

There was a pause of their breathy moans, which was reduced to pants he heard what sounded like a bottle cap snapping open...

By now, Miyagi had his ear shamelessly pressed up to the door when he heard really wet noises, more panting and groaning, then fucking _thumping against the wall_.

"Fuck...!"

"Harder, Will!" Shinobu then gasped loudly.

Though it was in English, Miyagi knew damn well what they were saying and his blood was absolutely boiling right now. His heart also throbbed, ignoring all redeeming common sense that Shinobu would have to be a fucking idiot to have sex with someone else, knowing Miyagi was in the same apartment.

But they were also in the middle of a fight—had Shinobu maybe decided to break up without telling him?

Miyagi could not think clear over hearing the sweet voice of his lover rutting it up on the other side of the door. But fuck, it couldn't be happening. It just couldn't!

"Argh... _Shinobu_..."

Hearing another person say his partner's name like that... was the last straw. He couldn't just stand there and listen to his anymore.

Slamming the door open, Miyagi hotly seethed, "Shinobu!"

"HAHAHA!" The Australian bastard, sitting on the floor with his hands sticking in a bowl of something, erupted into a fit of howling laughter.

Shinobu, who was also sitting on the ground but leaning against the bed's foot board, simply smirked up at the suddenly flabbergasted professor. "Yes?" he asked innocently over his obnoxious friend's guffawing. The brat.

"I..." Miyagi glared at his snickering lover, feeling very embarrassed at the prank played on him. "Shut up," he said in English to both blonds.

"You fell for it," Shinobu said victoriously as his friend flopped onto the floor. The foreign guy was rolling on the floor laughing. Literally.

"You..."

"You thought I was doing it with William."

"I-"

"And got _jealous_."

All Miyagi could do was glare. There was no denying it.

As the taller blond, apparently William, calmed now, Shinobu was so kind enough to explain and alleviate Miyagi's fried brain of its confusion.

"Will is trying to become an actor," Shinobu said smugly. "He taught me how to make convincing sex noises and we practised for a while."

Must have been awkward as fuck, but it just showed Miyagi how determined his demon partner was. "In that bowl in some of our lubricant that Will was squishing between his fingers."

The professor glanced a little grudgingly at William, who picked himself up and showed him his slickened hands.

Shinobu then pressed his back hard against the foot board, causing it to thump against the wall. "This is self-explanatory."

"You're a little shit," Miyagi grumbled, glaring at the boy. Even though it was just a childish prank to prove a point, it still sounded scarily realistic. Maybe a while from now he'd be laughing about it, but his heart still felt smashed from his initial shock.

But Shinobu wasn't very deterred. He stood up, went over to his partner and placed an innocent kiss to his cheek. "You should have seen your face when you walked in."

Glancing at the still chuckling Australian blond on the floor, Miyagi frowned and stepped away from Shinobu. "Brat, you told him about us?"

Blinking, Shinobu glanced over at his friend and back at Miyagi. The little shit smirked. "You know, you didn't exactly play it off very innocently when you kidnapped me."

"I did not—"

"After considering calling the police, he kind of figured us out on his own," the boy stated.

"Right..." The professor ran a hand through his ebony hair. "Then I'm going to go back to what I was doing." Before he left, he muttered, "Brats," over his shoulder in English, which earned him another laughing fit from that William kid and a pleased smirk from Shinobu.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry about William's ROFL moment... I had to.


	4. Bad Dream

**At a glimpse**: Miyagi is awakened by Shinobu having a bad dream and the typical fluffy shit occurs.

**Word count**: 970

**AN**: I really needed a break from working on final projects so this sort of happened. Hope you like clichés.

* * *

A distressed, muffling noise interrupted Miyagi's sleep one night. He rubbed his face under his groggy state, planning to fall right back to slumber in a couple of seconds, but beside him, he thought he heard a small whimper of some sort.

Knowing it was his ever lovely lover, the old man groaned with his effort to turn around and face his sleeping beauty. Although he was still tired (he caught a glimpse of their clock—it was three-something in the morning), his droopy eyes furrowed in concern as he made out the outline of Shinobu's troubled sleeping face in the night's darkness.

When he faintly touched his fingertips against his partner's cheek, he found that the blond was sweating slightly, continuing to emit occasional, tiny moans, brows furrowed from whatever sort of nightmare the brat was exhibiting.

Then as the older male withdrew his hand from Shinobu's face, the boy suddenly flinched and his two eyes snapped open with a startled gasp.

Miyagi, feeling much more awake himself, blinked his eyes at the teary-eyed, bewildered teen. Shinobu sighed deeply, realizing nothing he'd been imagining had been real, and drove into Miyagi's comforting chest, arms curling around the man's neck. The professor wrapped an arm around the brat's back and then pressed his lips against Shinobu's soft head, which caused the adorable kid to squeeze the old man even tighter.

"Bad dream," Shinobu mumbled against Miyagi's collarbone.

"Figured that out." He nuzzled against his hair, enjoying the feeling of his lover's scent filling his senses. "What sort of dream caused this poor brat to become distressed?"

A silent moment passed, in which Shinobu was probably considering pushing his jerk of a lover away for calling him a brat, before he responded. "I dreamt that... you realized that you were really in love with Risako instead of me..."

Brows scrunching, the professor protested, "Well that's just—"

"...And then you left me to go and marry Kamijou," the blond concluded miserably, clinging even more securely to the man to the point where he could snap in two at any moment.

In spite if the teen's depressed state, the professor allowed a snicker to escape and teased, "So you dreamt of me being a slut? Geez, Shinobu-chin, I thought you'd have a bit more faith in me."

This time, the blond really did push Miyagi away, but it was halfhearted and right away, the older man instinctively tugged them flush together again. He chuckled huskily and kissed Shinobu's head.

"That little dream of yours makes no sense. Love Risako but marry _Kamijou_? Dunno 'bout you, but I see absolutely no logic behind that, so you can stop worrying yourself over it."

Shinobu whimpered, winding his arms around Miyagi's torso this time. "...It felt so real," he mumbled miserably.

"Well, there's at _least_three valid reasons why something like that would never happen. One, I've already tried being with Risako, and there was not a trace of romantic love present on my part," he said, stroking the boy's nape. "Two, being with Kamijou... that's a frightful thought. He'd murder me before we could get anywhere—besides, he's already pretty much married to that really tall thing of his. And even if he wasn't, I'd never feel anything for him."

Shinobu was looking at his lover, head resting soundly atop his ivory pillow, waiting for the man to continue. "Give me the third reason," he said after a few seconds of no talking.

Miyagi was smiling a little sheepishly, blaming his tiredness for even considering to easily admit something like this to his blond love. "Three, I'm already in love with someone. And if I were to ever get married again, it would be to that person. Not Risako _or_Kamijou."

The professor could see traces of a flushed pout present on Shinobu's face. "You have to elaborate who that person is, old man," he grumbled.

The professor sighed and whispered, "You know damn well who," before swiftly moving closer to capture Shinobu's lips with his own. It was chaste and innocent, lingering for a moment, and Miyagi was much too lazy to pick his head up to do it, so their faces were a little smooshed together.

But that was fine because Shinobu didn't complain—he never did during their kisses—and Miyagi thought he felt the corners of Shinobu's lips curled upwards in one of those rare but treasured smiles of his, which was, to Miyagi, worth saying nearly anything disgustingly sappy for.

And once the older man retreated back to his own pillow again, he gazed lovingly at his partner's drowsy face, who was indeed letting up a faint smile.

They laid there, just staring at one another, and when Miyagi was starting to feel sleep trying to overtake him again, Shinobu spoke up silently. "Will you always stay with me?"

"Yeah..." Even he was surprised at himself for agreeing so simply. "But don't get your hopes up on the marriage thing, kid."

"Until we're old and grey?"

Rolling his eyes, Miyagi sleepily responded, "As long as I'm in my right mind, and you want us to, we'll be together. Now go to sleep, Shinobu."

He was going to close his eyes and drift off, until a small finger was placed in front of his face. Blushing, Shinobu asked, "Pinky promise?"

Miyagi chuckled at his lover's childish front, which always somehow managed to charm him. He raised his hand, a little dubious of himself for actually doing this (damn sleepiness), and curled his own pinky finger around Shinobu's.

Their joined hands were resting in between the two, and after some short moment, the two found themselves in a state of restful unconsciousness.

When Miyagi woke up in the morning, he smiled when he found their smallest fingers still joined. He still intended to keep that promise.

* * *

**AN**: FLUFF. LOOK AT IT. LOOK AT IT.


	5. Fright Night-ishy

**At a glimpse**: Shinobu walks home one dark, lonely, and unexpectedly foggy night. Maybe he _should_have accepted Miyagi's offer to drive him home—like the old man said, he never knew when some person may capture him from behind and have his way with him.

**Word count**: 1799 (I feel really tempted to place another word in there, haha)

* * *

His hands were buried within the deep pockets of his hoodie, his feet stepping in swift strides, eyes glued to the empty sight ahead of him, trying to see past the thick fog. Shinobu was walking on a deserted pathway, alongside a pitch-black forest, coming home from a friend's place where he'd been working on a partner assignment.

While he had gotten a ride from Miyagi to get over there, he'd memorized the way to get back home and insisted his lover he'd be perfectly fine coming back on his own. They sort of bickered, Miyagi telling him that it was unsafe and the path was unfamiliar to him, but Shinobu would continue to counter that he was a grown-ass man and didn't always need to be driven.

So with that debate settled when the old man finally gave up, Shinobu found himself, hours later, speed-walking in the dark, and sort of feeling cold.

'_Dammit_,' he thought, '_I didn't think it would take this long to walk_.'

His grey eyes darted sideways to the intensely dark forest, to the thick mist up ahead, and down at the dirty pathway under his fast-moving feet.

It was pretty silent, which made him wish he had his iPod or something, and every noise his feet made sound much louder than it should have. Other than himself, the only other sounds he'd hear were from the dark forest next to him.

It was all pretty eerie, actually. Shinobu thought it would make a perfect setting for some horror film. Just having an axe murder suddenly appear, with the abrupt and overly dramatic sound effects, ready to kill the unsuspecting teenager. Or maybe have a ghost appear and float towards him, slowly and scarily...

'_Fuck. I'm actually getting sort of freaked out now_.'

The blond tried thinking of other things. He attempted to divert his thoughts to the latest movies he'd watched recently, but unfortunately that had him recalling certain scenes from a thriller he'd watched it Miyagi—it was fucking scary; it took him three days to stop being paranoid that the same monsters seen from there wouldn't come to get him in real life.

Shaking those thoughts out of head, the boy grimaced and set his gaze ahead of him again, where he caught sight of a dark figure ahead.

'_What the... a person?_' he wondered skeptically. '_Who he fuck else would be walking down here at this time besides me? But maybe that's not a person—it looks too big_.' As he continued walking with a steady pace, he kept his eyes piercing at the figure. '_Shit... why does it keep getting bigger as I advance towards it? Is it a person or what? Doesn't look like one though... What the fuck __**is**__ that?!_'

Of course, when Shinobu got close enough to realize that it was merely a road sign, he felt pretty fucking stupid. It wasn't even a big sign, either.

'_This is ridiculous_,' he thought angrily. '_I'm not some girl to get paranoid over this shit. I'm an adult, too—that's what I told Miyagi. But maybe I really __**should**__ have asked him to give me a ride_.'

So then, he began thinking of Miyagi (which wasn't at all new). His lover was something safe to ponder over; they'd had good times together and those wouldn't trigger any frightening thoughts.

...Except when he recalled something his partner told him earlier that day, while the old man was insisting to give him a ride back. _"Brat, didn't you hear of the story that happened a week ago? Someone was walking alone one night and got grabbed and then some group took turns raping while also beating her, until she was left nearly dead in some bushes. Is that what you want to happen to __**you**__?"_

'_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, fuck_.' His strides suddenly got even faster—not that he was thinking much about that, but he just wanted to get the fuck out of there and be _home_, with _Miyagi_, _cuddling_, and maybe _fucking_.

And then, out of butt-fuck _nowhere_, he was roughly grabbed from behind by someone, and a hand was clamped over his mouth before he could let loose a scream. His heart was racing faster than ever before, at a rate he'd never known was humanly possible, as the larger body behind him pushed him up to a tree.

Too shocked into paralysis, his arms didn't try to punch the person like he'd wanted to, and his captor obviously made use of his condition and swiftly clamped a hand around Shinobu's wrists and held them both securely behind his back. '_OhmyGod..._'

And there he was, forcefully facing a tree with his body pressed against it, with some unknown prick pressing up against _him_, with his mouth completely covered and his arms held behind his back.

Shinobu's mind was a jumbled mess, his fears having come impossibly true, and he didn't know what to do. The blond wasn't sure if there was anything he _could_do—this guy was obviously a lot stronger than he was.

He probably had a weapon and getaway plan mapped out. Shinobu was going to be forced into having sex with this man, and the guy was going to call over other people to have sex with him too, and he was going to get hit and kicked and beaten and fucking _killed_, and he'd never be able to see Miyagi again, the love of his _life_, and was going to betray his lover by having this person use his body and—

"Don't struggle," a very low, dangerous voice said against his ear.

When the body pressed even closer against him, his crotch right against his ass, the boy's eyes began to water and all thoughts were overtaken with a sense of utter hopelessness.

The man's head dipped into Shinobu's shoulder and he began to kiss his exposed neck. The blond's body was trembling at this point, terrified of what the person had in store for him. The only person he'd even _consider_let them kiss him like this was Miyagi. And even if the way this guy kissed him was very similar—pretty much identical—to the way Miyagi kissed him, it was still unacceptable.

Then the man was somehow automatically able to find a very sensitive spot of his. Shinobu flinched when the person bit it and then licked the area gently. It was just like that annoying thing Miyagi loved doing to him—he'd always manage to catch the boy off guard and bite there, not hard enough to really hurt, but abruptly enough to surprise him. Then he'd always glide his tongue all over that spot as some sort of apology or something. And this stranger was doing the same thing, which the teen found odd, but was too scared to think much on it.

The man kissed him tenderly, slightly higher on his neck, and kissed him again, very softly, and then _again_, noticeably gently...

Fuck, was kissing and necking all this kidnapper did? Shinobu kept waiting to be groped and touched inappropriately, or maybe get thrown onto the ground and have unspeakable acts forced upon him.

But no—if this guy was supposed to be some rapist, then he fucking sucked at it.

The man soon nipped at his earlobe and kissed there. "Mm, Shinobu-chin..."

What.  
The.  
Fuck.

Shinobu turned his head away from the hand on his face, which had moved for him anyway, before the blond shrilly uttered, "_Miyagi?!_"

"Yeah?" came the annoyingly playful response from the smirking bastard behind him. He planted an extra kiss on Shinobu's neck, 'cause why the hell not, right?

The blond shoved the man off of him, thoroughly embarrassed and pissed and blushing, then twirled around to meet the eyes of the previously mentioned love of his life.

"Fucker!" he bellowed, glaring up at Miyagi. "What was that for? I thought I was gonna get kidnapped!"

The jerk snorted in amusement. "Well, I _do_intend to take you home with me."

"You're so... Argh!" Shinobu snapped his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. "That was scary—Why'd you even do that?"

He heard the older man flick a lighter on and assumed he was lighting up a cigarette. "Weeell..." he drawled lazily. "Because _someone_ was so in denial earlier today that no one could _ever_ attack _you_..."

The blond scowled at the man, who was dressed in all black, casually speaking with his drug held close to his lips.

"I thought it would do you good to show you that, yes, someone _can_take complete advantage of you and do as they please. Just now, I could have done anything to you—you're not very difficult to fight, you know."

"Shut up," the boy growled. "So, what, you came all the way out here just to scare me?"

"We're only about twenty minutes away from home," the man said after breathing out a trail of smoke that blended in with the fog. "When you texted me to let you know you were coming home, I came here and hid until I saw you."

Shinobu wrapped his arms around himself, pouting down at the ground. "Well fuck if I wasn't already scared enough _before_you grabbed me," he mumbled."

"What, you were already scared?"

Shinobu didn't want to admit it again so he remained silent momentarily, which gave Miyagi his answer regardless. "I didn't expect it to be so dark here at night," he muttered miserably.

Miyagi observed his lover, who was cradling his torso in his arms and slightly shivering, still unwilling to look back at him. "Aww, well if I'd known you were scared already I wouldn't have done that." He unzipped his jacket and peeled it off himself before approaching the younger boy and wrapped it around the smaller body. "But it's kind of a good thing then, since now I'll be able to walk the rest of the way with you."

Shinobu let the man zip up the large, but warm jacket (it was still enveloped with Miyagi's body heat,much to the blond's delight). Miyagi then straightened the jacket out and smiled down at Shinobu, who stared back at him, and was suddenly really, _really_ happy to see his lover again. Even if the old man did enjoy lame Halloween-like tricks.

They shared a brief kiss and Shinobu flushed happily when Miyagi grabbed his hand and began walking. He hadn't realized that they were allowed to hold hands right now; nobody was there to see them... and it was the laws of _love_ and that shit, to hold hands after someone saves their lover (enough though Miyagi was more of an _attacker_ than saviour... but Shinobu wasn't going to let the finer facts get in the way of what was going on right now.)

* * *

**AN**: I was much too lazy to think of a proper ending for this. Seriously, I've never felt so drained from finals and in need for time to finish things for them. So when I find myself in the middle of that, writing fucking _fanfiction_, I figure I've just lost my brain 'cause my priorities seem pretty fucked at the moment.

But I if find that other people have enjoyed this, then I say it's pretty worth it. Even if I do end up failing a class or two :)


	6. Bar Counselling

******AN**: Wow, I really don't know what the point of these drabbles/oneshots are xD I wrote this one a month ago and forgot about it till now.

* * *

**At a glimpse**: A short fic where two men go to a bar to vent about their failing relationships. Maybe they can provide a little more than just an ear to talk to. AU.

**Word Count**: 2312

* * *

When Miyagi was at the bar one distressed night, slowly drinking some sake, a young man sat in the vacant seat next to him. The ebony-head didn't glance over at the blond who'd ordered a drink from the hustling bartender.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" a voice asked from next to him.

Miyagi numbly reached into his pocket and checked his cellphone. "It's 11:36," he replied.

"Okay," the soft voice said. "Thank you."

Miyagi peered at the man who'd spoken, noting the very uneasy look he was sporting whilst taking a sample sip from his beverage. The older man asked, "What's eating you up?"

The young guy regarded Miyagi for a moment, then turned back to his drink with a small, humourless chuckle. "Nothing you need to know about. Hearing people rant about their crappy relationship problems is the bartender's job."

Miyagi had to chuckle at that, peering over to said bartender who was scrambling to get drinks for howling drunkards. "True. But it doesn't look like he has any ears left, looking at the way those girls over there are demanding drinks from him. Ruthless drunks."

The blond showed the smallest hint of a smile. "I guess."

"Besides," Miyagi said, taking a chug of his sake, "I'm also in a tight spot with my girlfriend. I wouldn't mind hearing your situation if it'd make me feel better about my own."

"Oh, thanks for caring," the blond said sarcastically, causing the older man to laugh. "How about this—I'll tell you about my relationship, if you tell me about yours."

"Alright."

The man let go of his drink and turned more to face Miyagi better. He sighed first and said, "So... I'm dating this girl. She's really kind, sweet, generous, and has an overall good personality. She always likes to cheer me up when I'm upset, but knows when to simply leave me be when I need space. She cooks and cleans and she's also pretty—"

"Must be tough having the ideal woman," Miyagi said, with a teasing grin. "Really, what's wrong with all of that? It sounds like you got the whole package."

"Let me finish," the blond guy said. "Like I said, she's just a wonderful girlfriend." He sighed woefully and averted his gaze from Miyagi to his neglected drink. "The problem is that I'm gay."

"Oh." The older man had both brows raised. "I... Oh."

"Yeah." The younger man swirled the ice cubes around in his glass of whatever drink he had. "I'm twenty one years old and just discovered my sexuality a week ago. How sad is that."

"Hm, well that's not that sad, actually. At least you didn't get married, have children and _then _realize it... There are stories like that."

"I guess so." The guy regarded Miyagi again. "I know I need to break up with her, but I don't know how to do it without hurting her," he explained. "I mean..." He hesitated thoughtfully. "... You don't mind hearing something personal, do you?"

"Your choice," Miyagi said. "If you're not comfortable saying something, then don't. But if you are, then go for it." He smiled kindly at the younger man, who was looking less tense than when he first came in. "It's not like we even know each other anyway."

"I'm Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Way to defeat my point," he said, receiving a—dare he say it—cute chuckle from Shinobu. "Miyagi You."

"Miyagi," the blond echoed, testing the name out on his own tongue.

"So then, Shinobu. Are you going to talk to me?"

Shinobu flushed a little. "Okay... Well, last week, I, uh, sort of slept with her for the first time."

"Is that when you found out that you're gay?"

The blond nodded his head, looking everywhere but at Miyagi's eyes. "I mean... All of my university friends tell me how lucky I am to have such a hot girlfriend or whatever, but I never really... well... It's not like I get a boner every time I look at her, but—"

Miyagi cut him off with an amused snort, making Shinobu glare at him in embarrassment.

"It was like... I knew she was better looking than most girls, but I wasn't all _that _attracted to her. I thought sleeping with her would change that..." Shinobu's gaze drifted down to his lap guiltily.

"But it had the opposite effect," Miyagi finished for him.

"Exactly... I just wasn't as aroused as I should have been, you know? At first I thought maybe there was something wrong with me. I tried closing my eyes and imagining the sexiest looking woman I could possibly come up with. But when that didn't work, I..." He sighed in exasperation. "God, this is so embarrassing..." Shinobu slouched over and buried his bright pink face in his hands.

Miyagi offered a sympathetic smile, even though he knew Shinobu wasn't looking at him. "You don't have to."

"I want to get this off my chest, and I'd rather do that to a stranger, so..." He lowered his hands and straightened his back up. "While we were doing it, my girlfriend said that I was so hot... _down there_... and made me try imagining other guys'... _down there_'s as well. That was when I actually got really turned on and came." Shinobu immediately folded his arms over the counter and smooshed his face on top. Miyagi could see his ears were red.

The older man felt kind of bad for the kid's predicament, but he wasn't gay and felt he couldn't offer much insight. So he decided it wouldn't hurt to rub the blond's back soothingly for a bit of comfort.

"...She said she loved me after..." Shinobu mumbled, hardly audible but still there. "And we were friends since high school... It's not like I don't care about her at all..."

"You're going to have to break it off with her, and the sooner the better," Miyagi told him. "She'll get hurt either way, but it's better to discontinue leading her on."

Shinobu groggily sat up again and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're right... I've been avoiding her for a week, scared that if I go see her, she might want to do it again. Don't think I'd be able to go through _that _again." The blond took a slow sip of his drink, set the glass back down, then faced Miyagi again. "Alright, I vented. Now what's your story, Miyagi?"

"Ahh..." Listening to Shinobu was a nice distraction from his own problems and he didn't want to think about his life again. But a deal was a deal so he wasn't going to try and slip away from the blond. "Alright then. So my situation is pretty different from yours. My girlfriend isn't as sugary, but I actually _am_ into her. The problem is that about a month ago, she suggested we turn our relationship into an _open _one."

"Open?" Shinobu cocked his head to the side in question. "What do you mean by open?"

"An open relationship is the same as a regular one, except you and your partner are allowed to go and have sex with other people."

Shinobu's eyes widened and Miyagi respected the young guy's innocence.

"I really liked my girlfriend but when she said she wanted that, I was just baffled—I had no idea why she would want it. My guess would be because my job sometimes requires me to work long hours sometimes... but still, I didn't think she was really bothered by it."

"So, wait, did you actually agree to it when she asked?" The blond looked like a bug-eyed thing.

"It took a bit of convincing... but I didn't want to lose her." Miyagi sighed regretfully. "She told me it wouldn't be often—she only wanted more variety when I wasn't there—and that she'll still love me and think about me all the time. She said I would also be allowed to have sex with other women too if I wanted it. Which I don't."

"Oh, man." Shinobu appeared thoughtful for a moment then tentatively asked, "Do you... love her?"

"I did. We've been together for a few years, and before things were a lot better. Now though, I just hate how she loves to sleep around so much. She said she'd only do it once in a while, but she's been doing it nearly every night since. We've been so distant lately."

"If I had someone who did that to me, I'd be so sad and angry," Shinobu said with a frown. "If I were to date someone, I'd want that person to be with me and only me."

Miyagi smiled a little wistfully, wishing his girlfriend felt the same way as Shinobu. "I probably still love her," Miyagi said, downing his remaining sake. "Otherwise I wouldn't still be with her... Even right now, I bet she's having sex with some other guy in our apartment."

Shinobu regarded Miyagi with his lips down crest and saddened eyes, earnestly looking sympathetic for the older man. "I'm sorry. You seem like a good guy—I don't think you deserve to go through this."

"Thanks. And I don't have anything against open relationships; many couples work out well with them," the raven-haired man spoke. "I guess they're just not for me. She's been taking full advantage of it, yet I haven't been tempted so much as to just _flirt_with another person. An hour ago she came home, wrapped around some guy and wanted all of us to have a threesome together."

Shinobu arched a brow and asked, "...Did you?"

"Course not!" Miyagi gawked at Shinobu, who gawked right back. "Why else would I be at a bar right now?"

"Well, you're not completely shitfaced, which is surprising when most guys probably would be right now." The blond sighed a little hopelessly. "Sucks to be us."

Miyagi chuckled while Shinobu took a sip of his drink. "Guess it does," he said.

"You know..." Shinobu plopped his glass back onto the counter and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "If I were to date someone, I'd want him to be just like you."

"You hardly know me," Miyagi said, a bit more amused by this kid's confession than he should have been.

"Well, maybe something like this is meant to be," the blond suggested. "Two guys, who're having shitty luck with their love lives, suddenly meet at a bar and express their souls and entire beings to each other—"

With a laugh, Miyagi interjected, "I don't know about you, but the only thing I expressed was how I dislike where my relationship's heading."

Flushing, Shinobu scowled and tried to ignore the ever so witty man he was conversing with. "I was just saying... maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe it's fate."

"Fate?" Miyagi echoed.

"Fate," Shinobu confirmed.

"...Fate." The older man eyed the young man's confident demeanour. "Uh huh. Are you always this over dramatic?"

The person instantly blushed and snapped his hand to his half-finished drink with a curt huff. "You're an ass."

The man chuckled at the embarrassed youth and finished the remainder of his alcoholic drink with a swift chug. "I probably have to be leaving about now."

Shinobu eyed him from the corner of a sharp grey eye before sighing to himself. "Same," he said, swirling his drink around in its container. "My girlfriend's been texting me."

The man stood up, steady as he hadn't been drinking a lot, and turned to the watching guy who remained seated. "Well... I guess I'll see ya."

The blond smiled with a bit of effort. "Yeah..."

"You know, maybe fate will bring us together again," he teased, smirking at the scowl sent in his direction.

"Bye, you damn old man."

"Later, brat." Miyagi grinned before turning on his heel and threading through the crowds, exiting the bar. He glanced around the road in search for a cab, but blinked when he heard a familiar voice shout his name behind him after a few moments.

"Miyagi!"

When the man turned in the caller's direction, he gawked as he suddenly had an armful of Shinobu hugging him around the waist. His own arms instinctively wound around the thin shoulders in response, though the boy's glomping huggle was much tighter.

"Shinobu?"

He looked down to see the boy's head look up, at him, and smile faintly. Still wound within one another's arms, the younger one said, "I'm going to break up with my girlfriend. Sometime within the next couple of days, when I see her next."

Miyagi chuckled and rubbed the other guy's back. "Are you?"

"Mm hmm." He rested his head against Miyagi's shoulder, and the professor found it oddly comfortable. "Then she can find someone more suited for her..." The kid looked up at him again and Miyagi noticed just how close their faces were, but did nothing to try and further the gap. "...And then I'll go out with you."

"What, _me?_" The man gaped and Shinobu nodded nonchalantly.

"Yes, you," he confirmed. "So you better be single the next time we see each other."

Without another word, the strange blond pulled away, smiled warmly at the baffled elder, and trekked off down the street. Miyagi had his eyes glued on his back until he was out of sight, and then noticed how hot his face felt.

He unexpectedly chuckled at himself, knowing he hadn't ever blushed since he and his girlfriend were a new couple. And now to allow himself to flush over some gay younger guy who apparently developed a thing for him... Miyagi chuckled again.

When he saw a cab come into view, he quickly grabbed the driver's attention and went home. He undressed to his shirt and boxers and grabbed an extra blanket to sleep on the couch, away from his girlfriend. He fell asleep, thinking of Shinobu.

* * *

**AN**: Shitty ending, but then again, when are my conclusions ever above mediocre?

I'll apologize for not working very quickly. I've recently begun my new semester at school, which is also my FINAL high school semester :'D Fawk yes! But it's a stressful school year, so I can't fit in nearly as much writing time as I would like to. In one of my classes, I'm going to be a peer tutor for a ninth grade math class (just completed training and other preparation shit). Nervous as fuck, so wish me luck in that!

And I'll probably have a part two to this oneshot, if people want one. So let me know, or I could do other things.


	7. Welcome to the Family

******AN**: I was working a bit on the next chapter for my story Chaotic Youth, and that had me remembering just how much I adore these two as teenagers. So this happened.

* * *

**At a glimpse**: Shinobu just wasn't prepared to meet the new member of his family. AU.

**Word count**: 1943

* * *

It was announced a day ago that there was to be a new member of the household coming today.

Shinobu didn't know why exactly his parents decided to inform him of this on such short notice, but it was what it was. The sixteen year old hardly cared either way; all he was told was that the new person was a dude, seventeen, and was moving from Hokkaido to spend a couple of years with them.

The kid's parents was apparently good friends with Shinobu's. They wanted the guy to be able to have more of the opportunities that could be found in Tokyo, which was why Shinobu's parents agreed to give him a spot at their house.

It would be like having another sibling, Shinobu's parents had told him. Except the blond certainly hoped it wouldn't be anything like that—Risako alone was already too much. But the boy figured that if he avoided the new kid like he tried to with Risako, then nothing would really change in the boy's life.

Currently, Shinobu's parents had gone off to the airport to pick up the new dude, leaving the blond and his sister alone in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"I wonder what he'll be like," Risako wondered aloud, twirling a piece of her hair through her lithe fingers.

"Nmph," Shinobu grunted in responded, tapping away on his laptop, minimally paying attention to what his sister was saying.

"He's probably, like, really smart. If he's coming all the way out here for schooling." The girl was probably playing with her nails, or something equally as feminine, already creating some lame fantasies in her dimwitted noggin of a dream boy. "I wonder what he looks like." She silently giggled to herself and Shinobu rolled his grey eyes.

"God, who _cares?_"

The slightly older girl ceased in her snickers, replacing her grin with a PMS-y huff in the other teen's direction. "You're such a killjoy, you know that? Like, maybe you don't care that we're letting this guy live with us, but, like, the rest of us do." Her smile returned as she began twirling a piece of her cobweb strands of hair through her fingers (or at least, to Shinobu her head looked like a spider's nest). "Like, really. He could be seriously hot!"

"Like, oh em gee, no way!" the sixteen year-old mocked with little enthusiasm, earning a grimace from his sister. Maybe a couple of months ago, the boy could have said he had even the tiniest bit of respect for the girl—she was a good student and shit, putting a lot more of her time into studying in comparison to Shinobu. But she recently befriended some Barbie wanna-bes, who influenced her into talking like she had absolutely no intelligence left. "Don't bother. He's probably just some geeky nut. And even that wouldn't have an interest in dating you."

"In case you've forgotten," Risako started, planting her face in her palm, "I _have_ people asking me out. I've _dated_ some guys—like, really hot guys. Unlike _you_."

Shinobu yawned, pretending that he didn't hear the girl only to piss her off, focusing his attention on the Tetris game he was playing.

"I don't remember ever seeing _you_ with a girl, stupid."

Like hell Shinobu was going to tell his ever dearest sister about his perpetual disinterest in females. Risako didn't need to know about his sexuality and try to drag in to the mall and buy underwear with her, or some other stupid shit to poke at his gayness.

They suddenly heard the front doorknob being handled with and Risako leaped from her seat. "Oh my God, he's here."

"Big whoop." When his game ended, the blond sighed and shut the thing off as they both heard the door being thrown open.

"Risako! Shinobu!" their mother called. "Come over here and introduce yourselves!"

The older girl walked around the table and scolded her brother, "Turn the laptop off and let's go, you twit."

"I already did, shit brain." Shinobu groaned and lazily got up, tucking the computer under an arm before trailing after his sister, a little less than cheerfully.

They got to the house entrance, where their mom was standing next to the open door.

The blond boy glanced around idly before asking, "Well, where is he?"

"Your father's helping Miyagi take his bags out of the trunk." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Just be patient," she barked.

After an eye roll from Shinobu, his dad soon appeared, wheeling in a large suitcase into the house. And right after him, Shinobu's eyes bugged at the creature who followed.

Oh, God.

No way.

Shut the front door.

Miyagi came in and set down a suitcase near his feet while Shinobu's mother closed the door behind him. The raven-haired teen uttered a brief thanks to her with a (_breathtaking!_) smile and then looked at Risako, then to Shinobu, who gaped and blushed and couldn't breath, and would pass out if this God-sent creation kept looking at him any longer—

Mrs. Takatsuki cleared her throat. "So, Miyagi," she said, causing the kid to snap his attention away from a recomposing Shinobu (thank God). "This is our daughter, Risako," she said, gesturing to the swooning, almost giggly girl.

The two of them nodded their greetings to one another in a quick, simple exchange.

"Risako is the same age and grade as you," the woman continued. "And this is our son, Shinobu."

Again, the other boy looked at Shinobu, who, at this point, was just barely able to keep himself standing upright. The blond was expecting the same kind of treatment Miyagi gave to Risako, just a simple nod of acknowledgement, but instead Shinobu stiffened when Miyagi gave him a smile.

"Sup."

Shinobu could only stammer unintelligible nonsense back at the other male, whose smile somehow seemed broader in amusement by the end.

"Shinobu and Risako, this is Miyagi You as you already know."

There was silence between the three teenagers; Risako was busy checking the new boy out, her unconcealed flush and grin glowing, as Shinobu's mind was transformed into a total whirlpool of undecipherable garbage. Miyagi was just standing and looking back and forth between the two strange siblings, apparently not knowing what to think.

Shinobu's mother regarded the scenario, waited for someone to say or do something, until she finally snapped, "Risako! Shinobu! Aren't you going to at least _welcome_ our new household member?"

"Welcome to Tokyo," Risako said dreamily. "If you ever need someone to talk to, my room's upstairs. It's the first one on the left."

Miyagi blinked at her offer. "Uh, sure. Thanks."

Mrs. Takatsuki rolled her eyes at her hormonal daughter, then said, "How about you, Shinobu? Have anything to say to Miyagi?"

The blond continued gazing at the raven. "You're _hot_."

Every single pair of eyes gawked at the youngest, including Miyagi, who rendered speechless.

Suddenly aware of all the attention brought upon him, Shinobu backtracked a little and realized what he'd unintentionally blurted out. "I-I mean—!" His deflated brain scrambled for some sort of explanation. "I meant that you _look_ really hot!" When that didn't seem to defuse anything, the blond became on the verge of a panic attack. "Like-like-like—_temperature_ hot and stuff!"

"...Ah." Miyagi looked down at himself and the sweater he was wearing, despite the beaming sun outside. "Yeah, I didn't expect it to be this hot in Tokyo. Hokkaido's a lot cooler."

As his mom said some stuff that the blond wasn't paying attention to, Miyagi and Mr. Takatsuki moved to bring the teen's bags further in the house, and soon they left to show Miyagi his new bedroom. Risako muttered something about food and left for the kitchen, leaving Shinobu by himself to contemplate how the fuck he was possibly going to be able to live properly with such a hot piece of _sex_ walking around loose in his house for the next year or two.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Shinobu tried his damned hardest to avoid Miyagi. He was pretty embarrassed about their initial meeting, and he was also certain that Miyagi already thought of him as some sort of freak by now. The blond did not want to see the other teen and possibly do or say something to soil his opinion of him any further.

He wasn't sure where the guy was currently, but Shinobu had been cooped up in his bedroom the whole day, ever since the others arrival. Shinobu wanted out, but didn't want to risk bumping into the other boy. So his solution was to go take a bath, since his bathroom was right across the hall and a quick dash over would do it. Besides, the temperatures in Tokyo had been high recently and a cool bath would be nice.

So with a messy ball of clothing tucked under his arm, Shinobu threw his door open and rushed into his bathroom, quickly slamming the door shut behind him and breathing out a sigh of relief for successfully completing his mission.

But when he turned around and looked at the bath, he was met with a pair of eyes gaping right back at him.

"The hell?" Miyagi asked, butt naked and wet on a stool, placing his hand lower to cover his goods—despite Shinobu already receiving quite an eyeful of it.

The blond could have died right there, either from blatant embarrassment or the heavenly bliss of seeing the unclothed body of a sex God right before him, but instead he let out sort of an unmanly shout and scrambled right back out of there.

He slammed the door shut again, face no doubt the colour of something really fucking red, and banged his forehead against the wall.

'_Oh my God, I saw his junk, I saw his junk, I saw his junk, I saw his junk, I saw his junk, I saw his junk, I saw his junk, I saw his junk and he's __**above average**__!_'

The boy remained unmoving, his forehead squashed against the hallway wall, hoping that he could somehow pass into the underworld right then and there.

He acknowledged the squeak of the bathroom door opening but was feeling too shitty to freak out over the fact that Miyagi had come out and was probably going to talk to him.

"Shinobu?"

"Guh..." The blond heard footsteps come closer and stop next to him, so he swallowed and man'd up the courage to look at him and stand straight, despite his face still looking really fucking red. "Why are you taking a bath in there? That's supposed to be _my_ bathroom, you know!"

Miyagi blinked at him, still pretty naked but had a white towel wrapped around his waist to conceal his jewels. The raven then furrowed his brows and said, "Well, maybe if you'd left your room at all today, you'd have known that it isn't just your bathroom anymore. Your parents said that you and I are going to be sharing it from now on."

Shinobu gawked. "_What?_"

"That's right, rich boy."

"But it doesn't even have a lock on it anymore! What if... We're gonna walk in on each other and shit!" Shinobu exclaimed, too astonished to realize that he's just been called 'rich boy.'

Miyagi shrugged casually, and Shinobu admired the way his wet muscles moved with it. "It'll probably happen. But whatever, I don't care... No homo, right?"

'_Wrong_,' Shinobu thought miserably. '_It's not 'no homo' because there's a very __**big**__ homo here right here, who just happens to be __**excruciatingly**__ homo for you right now_.'

But with a dejected sigh, Shinobu replied, "Right..."

* * *

**AN**: I kind of like the scenario in this one, lol. But it's really random. And another abrupt conclusion (but I currently don't care).

I'm steadily working on my story Entice Me, for those who are still waiting for an update. I'll probably turn it into a three-shot instead of a two-shot, which will make for a quicker update... and if that's the case, the next chapter shouldn't take _too_ much longer, I hope. Won't make any promises when it'll be up, but just wanted to let its followers know that I am working on it.

Anyway, I hope to read some reviews for this oneshot... should I write more parts to it someday? Let me know... and I'm still going to write part two for my last drabble (Bar Counselling). I just don't know when yet.


End file.
